


Day 12: Study Cuddles

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Sleepy cuddles.Kunimi and Kindaichi are studying, and Kindaichi can't stay awake.





	

It happened a little too much for Kunimi’s liking, but Kindaichi could never stay awake when studying. He always grew sleepy about 30 minutes into the study session, and would nod off every once in awhile. Much of the time they should’ve spent studying, Kunimi spent simply poking at Kindaichi to stay awake. So it came as much of a surprise when Kindaichi actually continued studying past the 30 minute mark. Kunimi wouldn’t usually press the matter, but this seemed too big to ignore.

“What are you doing,” he demanded bluntly. He didn’t even attempt to make it a question. Kindaichi looked up in surprise. Wouldn’t Kunimi be happy that he was still up and going?

“I’m...I’m studying? Like I should be? Because math is hard and I’ll never pass my exams with my current understanding?” He replied in a questioning tone. He also thought to himself that their discussion was very odd, with what should have been the question being a statement and the response being a question. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that since Kunimi plowed on with another response.

“You’re never awake this long when we study. What happened.” Kindaichi blinked his eyes owlishly, unsure as to how to respond to that. He scratched his cheek nervously. Kunimi’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the other’s tick, giving him a glare. “You’d better answer truthfully.” The fact that he didn’t even bat an eyelash and all the while sounding bored made Kindaichi laugh a little, before realizing how threatening Kunimi was trying to be.

“Ok, ok, I won’t laugh. But I don’t really have any reason for being up the long, I must have just gotten a better night’s sleep or something. Really, it’s nothing to be amazed about.” Kindaichi was getting flustered now, Kunimi could tell. His tanned skin obscured the blush more than his pale skin did, but if he blushed hard enough it was visible, and that was clearly happening. He decided to let the topic go eventually, and they settled back into their routine.

It wasn’t much longer afterwards that Kindaichi’s newfound awakeness failed him and he was drifting off again. Except now, it was worse. He was consistently falling against the table edge, which poked him in the side and forced him up again. Kunimi felt enough pity within him to help his boyfriend with his dilemma, and scooted around the table to pull Kindaichi against him. It was so out of his normal character that Kindaichi actually jumped a little in surprise, and Kunimi did little more than pull him a little closer. The other spluttered trying to get his words out, but eventually managed to make a full sentence.

“What are you doing?” He cried out quietly. Kunimi’s eyebrow rose in question.

“What exactly does it look like? I'm letting you sleep against me because you’re obviously too tired to keep going and the table is not a comfortable napping spot. I would know.” He replied brusquely. Kindaichi simply smiled at the straightforward explanation he gave, and settled against Kunimi’s side with more finality.

“Alright, but remember that you got yourself in this situation when I fall asleep and you can’t move.” Kunimi just ran his fingers through Kindaichi’s gelled up hair, combing it flat again. The other hummed, and Kunimi could feel a infinitesimal smile coming over his face. Maybe being stuck where he was wasn’t so bad, especially when he could feel his own eyes drooping in tiredness.

**Author's Note:**

> whew tagging is hard
> 
> talk to me on my tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com


End file.
